In the heat of the night
by mimijag
Summary: AU/ Set at the end of the day of Edith and Anthony's wedding. Except this is AU and so, it's an happy day! Tom and Sybil are teasing each others... HAPPY SMUT WEEK-END 2015!


**In the heat of the night**

The party was almost over as the newlyweds had just been sent off for their French honeymoon. Some people were still chatting, gathered around drinks, some others were dancing. Sybil was standing in the corner of the room, the ghost of a smile on her face. She was happy for Sir Anthony and her sister and satisfied to have completed her duty toward her sister: seeing her happy with the man she loved. She was leaning against the wall to rest her back. The day had been busy and the weight of her belly was starting to catch up with her.

She startled when she felt a hand on the small of her back but her smile grew quickly when she recognized the owner of the said hand. Tom leaned closer to her to whisper something into her ear.

"Have I ever told you that you look really lovely in this lilac dress? I wish I could get a quick peak at what you are wearing under it."

Sybil momentarily blushed at the comment, but quickly regained her composure, noticing the people around them. But that didn't stop her at all to give Tom a response.

"It's not like you haven't seen me strip out of a dress before," she retorted naughtily.

"That's true, but last time, you were not wearing anything under it. I want to know if you broke the dress code again."

"You want to find out?" she asked still looking straight in front of her as if she was engrossed by the dancing couples.

"Now?" Tom gasped in shock.

Grinning from ear to ear, Sybil picked up his hand and, after making sure that nobody was watching them, dragged him out of the room and up the stairs leading to their bedroom.

*

Once the door was shut behind them, Tom leaned against it and closed his eyes.

"Finally," he breathed. "I thought this day would never end."

"And I thought you were enjoying yourself," answered Sybil. "You danced with almost all of the women of the party. Several times"

Tom chuckled.

"Jealous?" he asked reaching out for her, pulling her closer to him. "Don't. Because, you're the one and only one I'm interested in."

Slowly, he slid his hand under her dress and up her inner thigh. She was not wearing any pantyhose due to the hot weather, that he was aware of, but the question right now was if she was wearing panties or not.

Sybil closed her eyes and tipped her head back, fully enjoying Tom's hand caressing her damp skin as he trailed upwards. She felt him nearing her center, so she could think of what would come next. Her eyes snapped open when she heard Tom groan.

"Silk, huh?" he moaned into her ear.

"It's a special day. So I had to wear something special. It's Lilac, by the way. Matching the dress."

She gasped, feeling Tom's finger toying with the hem of her panties. She quickly reached down and pulled his hand away.

"Are we in hurry, Mr. Branson?"

Tom gave her his best puppy dog look, showing her that he certainly did not like the fact she stopped his teasing. Sybil chuckled and tried to move away but his arms snaked around her waist, keeping her against him.

"Tell me," he started, "what is under that top dress? Lilac silk corset as well?"

"Well, if you're a good boy, I might just let you find out," she said, finally parting from him and walking to her vanity.

"What do I need to do?" he probed further, kicking his shoes somewhere into the bedroom while following his wife's movements with his eyes.

"You asking isn't looking like a great start," she teased removing her jewelry.

She looked at him through the mirror as he was seated on their bed, starting to undo his tie, morning coat and shirt's buttons. The pout on his face made her laugh.

"After having spent the day in this uniform of oppression, you should show me a little bit more of recognition," he said.

Sybil grinned evilly and got up while unbuttoning the back of her dress. She stopped in front of him and placed a quick kiss on Tom's lip.

"Why are you talking and talking, Mr. Branson? I thought you wanted to know what I wear under my dress." Sybil reminded him, stepping closer to him and letting the top of her dress fall from her shoulders.

The cloth slid along her body, revealing her creamy skin, her rounded belly but also, to Tom's surprise, her underwear. When it hit the floor next to the bed, Tom's jaw almost did the same, as he rose as well as a certain part of his body. His hands reached for his wife's that were now fumbling with his morning coat.

"Syb, what's this?" he asked, looking at the piece of lace cloth right at his eyes level.

"It's called a brassiere. And it's so much more comfortable than a corset. Especially in my condition"

Her fingers continued their work on his jacket, and soon it lay on the floor next to her dress.

"Hell, it's sexy..." He gulped, drinking in the sight of his gorgeous and voluptuous wife.

Sybil put her fingers on his lips to silence him. Looking straight into her eyes, Tom saw that she was in no mood for talking. But he didn't mind because he was getting hard just by standing in front of her.

He licked his lips as he grabbed her by her waist and guided her to the bed where, by some magic, the covers already had been pulled out of the way. Sitting down again, he pulled her into his lap, each of her legs placed on one side of him.

"So, you like it?" she inquired in her best innocent voice, arching her eyebrows suggestively before she started giggling and wriggling in his lap.

Tom couldn't stop a moan from escaping his lips when he felt her rub herself against him. He looked back at her, his eyes accusing.

"I honestly didn't know that you would like it that much," Sybil whispered innocently.

Tom couldn't think. Hell, he couldn't even breathe as blood rushed from his head to his other extremity in front. Finally, regaining at least a little control, he managed to squeeze out a sentence.

"Sexy" was his reply as he indicated her laced casted breast.

Sybil grinned, proud of her little surprise.

"You still haven't made any attempt to find out what is hiding under it," she whispered into his ear after kicking his shirt completely out of him. "I get the impression you don't want to know at all."

"Your impression is wrong. Plus, I already know how it looks under it," he answered.

"My…you're already getting tired of it," she pouted.

"Never," he breathed against her skin, starting to shower her neck and shoulder with light kisses.

Sybil shivered and Tom left her skin to take possession of her mouth and kissed her deeply, making them both moan loudly. When they broke apart, breathless, his eyes never left her face when he started to pull the strips of her brassiere aside then off her shoulders. Wanting to quickly feel her skin against his, Sybil helped him and reached behind her to unhook the cloth then let it drop it on the floor behind her. Her eyes shone with desire at him, and she began toying with her bottom lip. Suddenly, Tom had to force himself to not push her down on the floor and take her right there.

Sybil must have sensed it because she did nothing for his control by rubbing herself a little harder against him. Tom let another moan escape, his head thrown back as he tried to fight his raging hormones. She decided to help him lose that fight by slowly getting up and removing her panties. Then, she pushed him back to the bed and Tom complied by scooting up and lying down, waiting for her next move. He already acknowledged that she was in control tonight. But he wanted to be part of the party too.

So, when she straddled his lap again, his eyes still focused on her face, Tom gently started to caress her breasts, kneading them in his hands, his palms brushing against her already erect nipples. They were already perfect to him before the pregnancy but now, they were even better.

Sybil couldn't help but squirm under his delicate caresses. Her crotch pressed against his, she could feel him slowly grow harder and bigger in his pants, and the heat rose between her legs.

Deciding to free his straining reaction, she reached down between them and opened his belt and the top button of his pants. But instead of unbuttoning it completely, her hands made their way up his bare chest.

"What about your _'We can't have sex in here, your family could hear us'_ ," she teased him.

Tom opened an eye and, out of his fogged mind, smirked at her.

"Well, one of your sisters is out of the way. And, we're leaving in less than two days. I can handle a few consternate glares at breakfast tomorrow," he replied lazily, his hands never leaving her breasts.

Sybil chuckled and with a naughty grin on her face, she slowly kissed his chest.

"Well then, let's give them the show of their life," she said.

Her trembling hands returned the massage he was giving her, but it wasn't even a minute later that she had to stop when his mouth covered one of her nipples, his tongue wildly flicking it.

Sybil dropped her head back, and her hands slid down to the waistband of Tom's trousers. With one swift move, she pulled the last buttons down and fondled him through his underwear, stroking his very erect shaft. In unison, they both moved so Tom could get rid of the rest of his clothes before each came back to their initial positions.

Both their moaning turned louder within the minute, and suddenly it had been forgotten where they were. The world around them had vanished, and for that very moment, it was just those two caught up in their fast lovemaking. It had been almost a week since their last encounter as Tom didn't want to make love to her because of her parents and it was too much.

The heat in the room was unbearable and sweat started to pour down both their overheated bodies.

Tom let go of Sybil's breasts and started to shower kisses down her torso. He knew that in this heat and because it had been too long, he wasn't going to last very long. Sybil's hands pulled at his pulsing erection before her left hand reached out to pull his face towards hers so their eyes could lock.

She nodded shortly, letting him know to make his move. This position was one of their favorites (and the easy one) since she was pregnant. Tom clasped her hips and lifted her up just enough that her wet folds were brushing against the tip of his cock. Carefully, he slid inside of her, giving her time to adjust to his hardness before he plunged into her completely.

Sybil wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to move in a first gentle and slow rhythm which grew harder and faster by the minute. Their eyes never broke contact as they moved with each other.

Their moans were loud in the room, and if someone put their ear to the door, there would be no mistaking what was happening. There were grunts, moans, groans, pants, sighs, oohs, ahhs, and other things normally cried out while making love.

Their eyes never broke contact as they moved with each other. They were both nearing their climax when suddenly, Sybil fiercely pulled his face back to hers and captured his lips with hers. A final time, Tom arched his hips her way, plunged into her completely and exploded in her like a volcano.

Feeling his hot seed spill into her was all Sybil needed to be thrown over the edge herself. Her muscles tightened around Tom's member, and she let out a low cry of pleasure. She squirmed in his lap, trying to prolong his climax for as long as she could. Tom broke their kiss and groaned audibly before he reached for her hips to still her movements. When he finally recovered he looked at her.

"Do you intend to kill me?" Tom asked in a hushed whisper, his heart still beating quickly a full minute after their union.

"No, but if I do, you'll die a happy man," she retorted, as a wet strand of hair fell across her face.

Tom smiled back and tucked the lose strand of her hair behind her ear before he lifted her from his lap and slid out of her, grinning mischievously.

"Maybe your father would be disposed to kill me himself in the morning. You were quite loud, Love."

Sybil snorted.

"Don't throw the first stone at me. I think you beat me at it."

She took his face in her hand and tilted it up to her, letting her fingers caress his jaw.

"But I'll take your defense if it comes to that," she said lovingly before kissing him deeply.

"Thank you," he breathed after they broke apart.

"You're welcome," she smiled at him.

"Now that's settled…," he started while snaking his arm around her to gently turn her on her back.

Sybil let out a delighted squeal before starting to giggle at the sudden change of position.

"…Let's see what I can do to show you my gratitude."

He was looming over her, his blue eyes fixed on hers and a shiver went through her at the intensity of his gaze. Her smile soon faded at his serious expression.

"You're up to it…do you…?" he asked almost shyly, suddenly unsure. "You're not too tired?"

Sybil melted at his attention and she lovingly smiled at him, reaching up to caress his cheek.

"I'm up to anything with you. At any time."

Tom smiled back at her and didn't need any more reassurance. He started to kiss her brow, then her eyes, her cheeks, neck…He went down and down, covering her with sweet kisses of adoration while she closed her eyes, savoring to be loved by him. He only stopped at her belly, particularly taking his time there.

"I'm gonna make love to your mommy. Sorry for any inconvenience that could occur."

"Tom!" giggled Sybil.

"What?" he asked, looking up from where his head was settled.

"You can't speak like that to our child!"

"Why not? I don't want her to resent me later."

"Her? So we're back at that again?"

"I can't help it. I'm sure it's a girl."

Sybil rolled her eyes and Tom smacked her thigh.

"Hey!" She glared at him but she couldn't hide her amused smile.

"So, Mrs. Branson, are we in a chatty mood or should I go on and show you how grateful I am to have you as my wife?"

"Mmmmm," Sybil hummed while biting her lower lip as she was pondering his words.

"Minx," he breathed before returning to his kissing task.

And soon, Sybil's hums turned into loud moans as her husband was making love to her with his mouth. The night was still young and, if he was going on like that, she thought that her father would surely have a reason to kill him in the morning.

 **The end**


End file.
